


Une décision urgente

by Psychoslasher



Category: Battlefield (Video Games), Battlefield Hardline
Genre: F/M, Love, Melancholy, Mutual Masturbation, Revenge, Romance, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Khai Minh Dao doit choisir entre l'amour et la justice.





	Une décision urgente

Disclaimer : Battlefield Hardline ne m'appartient pas.

Précision : J'invente le prénom de la défunte femme de Dawes car on ne nous le communique pas dans le jeu.

* * *

Khai ouvrit la porte de son appartement et ses yeux ne s'agrandirent même pas sous la surprise. Son capitaine revenait apparemment du travail après avoir à nouveau failli s'assoupir sur son bureau et il était encore vêtu à la "façon flic", comme elle disait toujours. Julian s'habillait différemment chez lui car il se laissait porter par la détente et laissait son corps respirer comme tout un chacun. Là en revanche, il portait tout de la cravate au blouson, donc il n'était pas rentré chez lui.

\- Je ne le crois pas, après le coup que vous m'avez fait...

Le regard de son capitaine parla pour lui et Khai vit qu'il regrettait ses fautes, mais cela n'effaça rien pour elle. Pour quelle raison obscure, lui seul le savait donc elle le questionna au sujet de sa venue en cette heure tardive. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans son appartement et ce n'était pas après avoir voulu se débarrasser d'elle que Khai aurait vu cette arrivée d'un bon œil. Comme simple raison, il s'approcha et l'embrassa en la poussant doucement au mur. Étonnée, Khai répondit avec hésitation en refermant la porte pour avoir plus d'intimité, mais resta un peu distante par rapport au fait qu'il ait tenté de l'écarter de leurs affaires communes de façon brutale. Elle sépara leurs bouches avides juste le temps de murmurer :

\- Julian, pourquoi ? Vous me...

La langue qui l'interrompit caressa la sienne pour ne pas affronter des mots qui feraient face à son silence, contraignant sa collègue à revenir trois années en arrière.

**Flashback**

Cela s'était déroulé trois jours avant l'incarcération de Mendoza. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était dans le bureau de Dawes et il était près de minuit. À cette heure-ci, les autres bureaux étaient pratiquement tous vides et comme personne ne dérangeait personne pour rien - et encore moins le capitaine -, ils purent donc discuter tranquillement de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire de Nick et cela même si tous les deux savaient qu'ils le regretteraient. La décision difficile prise, Julian renvoya Khai chez elle et ensuite grommela tout bas en commençant à tourner en rond au moment où celle-ci ressortait, l'amenant à revenir vers lui. Lorsqu'elle le questionna, il regretta de ne pas avoir attendu son départ mais ne chercha pas à se défiler, il ne fit que la regarder d'une façon moins professionnelle.

Il se confia à elle cette nuit-là. Il aimait Nick donc la situation le dérangeait parce qu'il détestait perdre des hommes mais plus encore devoir se débarrasser de l'un d'eux. Pour en rajouter, il souffrait de dépression mineure parce que malgré les années qui s'écoulaient, il ne parvenait pas à faire le deuil de sa femme Dani, décédée d'un cancer. Devant cet enchaînement de confidences, symbole de confiance et de bonté inespérées de sa part, l'Asiatique s'approcha du capitaine et plongea dans ses yeux marrons. Il avait le regard perdu bien qu'il essayait de paraître impassible, alors sa collègue lui demanda expressément de continuer de laisser libre court à son humanité ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Peu enclin à se laisser mener par ses émotions devant d'autres personnes et en particulier ses inspecteurs, Dawes se tourna vers la fenêtre mais couper le contact visuel déclencha justement ce qu'il avait tenu à retenir, sa faille. L'entendant émettre une plainte et se rattraper immédiatement, Khai l'enserra par derrière et lui demanda ensuite de fermer les yeux pour ne plus penser à rien.

Une fois fait, elle déposa un baiser sur sa nuque pour observer sa réaction face à un geste sentimental. Sentant ses muscles engourdis se détendre au fur et à mesure, Dawes posa les mains sur les siennes en tremblant. Ce contact étranger entre eux le calma mais lui donna des frissons et il se tourna vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sans s'y attendre malgré le fait d'avoir provoqué ce contact charnel entre eux, Khai accueillit affectueusement son baiser avec un gémissement de surprise et lui caressa les joues du revers des doigts pour l'aider à se libérer totalement. Son hésitation conduisit son supérieur à ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en fasse de même. Un regard de plus leur suffit pour leur faire accepter le fait qu'ils désiraient la même chose et Julian la fit reculer en la tenant par les hanches, amenant fougue et passion entre eux lorsqu'il l'assit sur le bureau en l'embrassant plus rapidement. Les yeux fermés pour savourer le moment, Khai entendit une boucle de ceinture et devina ce qu'il faisait, elle en fit donc autant et sentit Dawes la prendre immédiatement en se plaquant contre elle une fois son pantalon au sol. Khai s'agrippa à sa nuque, étouffant un couinement aigu entre ses lèvres mais en sentant les coups de reins s'arrêter aussi vite qu'ils avaient débuté, elle recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, capitaine.

\- Je pense à...

Regardant son pantalon beige à peine baissé, Julian se demandait tout simplement si rester vêtus n'allait pas faire passer ce moment trop vite pour eux et briser la tendresse dont il souhaitait faire preuve avec elle. Ils en parlèrent pour mettre le sujet au clair et tombèrent d'accord malgré le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Leurs gestes se firent donc plus élégants et moins brutaux. Le boss sentit sa chemise être déboutonnée avec une douceur qu'il renvoya à Khai lorsqu'une fois déshabillée en totalité, il la détailla avant de balader ses lèvres sur son visage et son cou pendant que ses seins avaient affaire à la dextérité de ses doigts. Prenant finalement son temps en la traitant avec plus de charme et de respect sans lésiner sur les préliminaires, l'embrassant et la caressant pour profiter de ce qui lui avait tant manqué depuis la perte de sa femme, il posa ses propres vêtements au sol de façon à le rendre moins dur, pour y allonger Khai et continuer de lui faire l'amour. Cette nuit-là, chacun se libéra de toute frustration et de poids sur la conscience en profitant de la chaleur d'un corps, même si les sentiments étaient loin. Cette expérience tantôt rude, tantôt pleine d'amour en chacun fut libératrice pour tous les deux.

Le lendemain ainsi que les jours qui suivirent, ils n'évoquèrent pas le sujet même si chacun jetait à l'autre des regards en biais dès que l'occasion se présentait. Sans doute était-ce la crainte du capitaine de trop s'attacher à elle, ou bien les rapports professionnels qu'ils devaient conserver tous les deux. En tous cas, pour Khai, les choses allaient vite changer.

Depuis cette nuit-là, son patron ne semblait plus s'intéresser à rien, ni à lui-même ni à elle mais sans pour autant vouloir s'en éloigner. Il était également distrait dans son travail. Leurs rapports professionnels se fendaient tellement Dawes devenait étrange à toujours s'enfermer dans son bureau. Khai lui avait laissé autant de temps que de distance mais au lieu de se voir revenir vers une relation normale avec son chef, elle avait fini par subir sa trahison.

**Fin flashback**

Cela s'était produit trois ans après l'arrestation de Nick, ce coup qu'ils avaient monté ensemble et durant lequel Dawes avait encore une fois montré son vrai visage. Cette fois, sa face obscure s'était tournée vers sa collègue.

Soit par égoïsme, soit par manque de confiance, il avait cherché à évincer Khai sans une explication et malgré ce coup tordu, elle décida de le laisser la toucher en cet instant. Elle savait que Julian n'était pas amoureux d'elle car son apparence sévère avait révélé avec le temps une âme brisée qu'il ne parvenait à dissimuler qu'en changeant de sujet à chaque fois. Il n'était pas infaillible, la mort de sa femme ne lui était toujours pas passée, le laissant perturbé car il restait lié à son fantôme. Cet homme encore en deuil en dépit du temps qui s'écoulait compensait sa souffrance par la compagnie de Khai, mais le problème était qu'elle n'avait pu se refuser longtemps aux sentiments. Au départ, il avait été plus facile de coucher avec son capitaine dans son propre bureau sans ressentir autre chose que du plaisir et de la compassion pour lui, cela avait juste eu comme but de lui venir en aide. Peut-être que le lieu avait aidé aussi... mais plus le temps passait, plus Khai le croisait en le voyant sombrer dans le repli, et plus elle ne demandait qu'à recommencer car ses sentiments pour Julian commençaient à germer. Elle le regrettait car pour elle, c'était à sens unique. En voulant lui faire oublier son chagrin par un rapport physique volage, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui alors que Dawes, s'il venait à accepter de recommencer une ou plusieurs fois, n'aurait plus qu'à profiter de son corps dès que l'envie lui prendrait sans rien ressentir de plus qu'un orgasme. Un homme qui ne parvenait pas à se détacher de son amour le plus profond ne pouvait en vivre un autre. Pour ne rien arranger, le fait que cet homme ait tenté de l'éliminer - elle en était certaine - avait été blessant pour elle et malgré tout, cela ne freinait pas la course des sentiments de Khai pour lui.

Elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'à sa propre chambre et son capitaine lui retira son maillot sans perdre de temps, laissant la porte ouverte au passage. Elle ne douta pas une seconde de la force de son envie en constatant qu'il était beaucoup moins doux que leur première fois au niveau du toucher, ce qui renforça la mauvaise pensée que son chef n'était là que pour se faire plaisir. Elle essaya de l'arrêter en posant les mains sur ses hanches, prise de remords car malgré leur folie dans le bureau, les frontières professionnelles demeuraient entre eux et elle ne voulait pas se refaire avoir s'il venait à nouveau à tenter de la mettre hors du coup. Même si elle l'aimait sans qu'il ne le sache, elle ne voulait pas être son pantin. En tant que policiers corrompus, ils étaient du même côté mais son supérieur s'était montré sournois et trop gourmand. Il la fixa de ses pupilles dilatées et Khai regarda ses lèvres humides.

\- Capitaine Dawes, je ne crois pas que ce soit bonne idée après ce que vous m'avez fait.

Elle s'arrêta en sentant une main solidement posée sur sa nuque, mais son supérieur la retira malgré tout de peur qu'elle ne se sente obligée de faire quoi que ce soit, puis il baissa la tête.

\- Je sais que vous m'auriez tuée, Julian.

\- Non, je n'étais pas sûr de moi.

\- Comment je peux me faire une idée alors que vous n'étiez plus le même depuis l'arrestation de Nick ? Comment savoir ce que vous attendez de moi maintenant ?

\- Je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris mes distances avec vous sans avoir réessayé. J'ai aimé ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je vous ai écartée, vraiment. Quelque chose m'a fait très peur après ce que je vous ai fait. Je vous ai trahie et c'est impardonnable et... j'ai l'impression de ne plus être capable d'honorer une personne et de faire en sorte qu'elle ait confiance en moi. Quand ma femme m'a quitté, j'ai changé en trahissant l'image qu'elle avait de moi et c'est exactement ce que nous avons reproduit quand nous avons tourné le dos à Nick. J'ai fait en sorte que vous suiviez ma voie, ça me tourne dans le crâne et j'ai l'impression que je suis destiné à perdre tout le monde comme ça.

Pendant qu'il parlait, les mains brûlantes dans celles de Khai et les yeux reflétant ses regrets, celle-ci eut du mal à ne pas fermer les yeux, prise de malaise.

\- Je n'ai rien à exiger de vous, je le sais mais... J'ai besoin de vous avoir près de moi, Khai, mais je ne vous forcerai pas. C'est parce que ma femme me hante encore que je vous évitais.

\- Oui, je sais. J'ai bien remarqué dans quel état vous étiez aujourd'hui. Personne n'a pu vous voir de la journée parce que vous restiez encore dans votre bureau à regarder sa photo, je vous ai vu mais j'ai refermé la porte. Vous avez tout de même manqué de me tuer. Pensez à elle, Julian, elle n'aurait pas voulu que vous soyez comme ça. Comment était-elle avec vous à propos du travail ?

\- Elle...

Dawes ferma les yeux avec force et les rouvrit en sentant les doigts de Khai longer sa bouche. Il avait toujours autant de mal à prononcer le prénom de sa défunte épouse.

\- Dani ne cherchait pas à en savoir trop mais elle souriait tout le temps. Même si j'avais eu une journée difficile et que je rentrais de mauvaise humeur, elle savait changer ça et disait être fière de moi peu importe ce que je faisais. Elle avait une trop bonne image de la police, je crois qu'elle m'aimait tellement que ça aveuglait son jugement. Elle n'aurait pas du, il faut voir celui que je suis devenu. Et dire qu'elle arrivait à me faire sourire à chaque fois.

Son amante lui sourit en réalisant le pas en avant qu'il venait de faire.

\- Alors soyez celui qu'elle voyait, c'est après l'avoir perdue que vous avez changé. Vous avez juste besoin d'aimer et de vous souvenir d'elle, de ce qu'il y avait en elle qui vous rendait si bon. Toute l'équipe, les collègues, on l'a tous entendu... vous étiez un flic extra avant, malgré vos méthodes explosives et pas du tout conventionnelles. Vous pouvez l'être à nouveau, il est encore temps de faire marche arrière. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi ou pour vous, faites-le au moins pour elle.

Après leur avoir fait faire un pas de plus en direction du lit, Dawes les immobilisa et regarda de côté, laissant voir le même visage que le soir où il s'était confié à elle.

\- Vous avez raison et c'est pour ça que je la garde en moi. Elle représentait l'innocence dans ma vie, la seule. Faire comme si elle pouvait me revenir m'aide à me souvenir de l'homme que j'étais quand je n'avais encore enfreint aucune loi, même si ça ne me change pas. Je restais bon pour elle, c'était Dani qui m'empêchait de craquer et de devenir celui que je suis maintenant.

Cet argument eut raison de l'hésitation de Khai et celle-ci l'enlaça tendrement. Ému, le capitaine savoura ce moment contre son corps tout en évitant de penser à sa femme. Le mieux pour lui permettre de rester sur terre était de se focaliser sur Khai. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant d'emprisonner ses mains avec douceur, puis après avoir déposé un long baiser sur sa tempe, il la regarda de ses yeux envieux. Il acheva de la découvrir pour en arriver à exposer sa semi-nudité à la chaleur de la chambre, celle-ci étant plus que satisfaisante pour y demeurer sans le moindre tissu sur le corps. Voulant débarrasser son supérieur de ses encombrants habits, Khai put lui ôter son habituel blouson noir qui le laissait déjà transpirer, sa cravate et sa chemise... avant qu'il ne lui fonde dessus pour l'allonger doucement, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. La chaleur éreintante de la pièce que savourait l'Asiatique rendit insupportable le port du pantalon de son patron, celle-ci étant combinée à son érection. Il haussa les sourcils et chuchota entre deux baisers rapides :

\- Comment tu arrives à supporter cette température, chérie ?

Chaleureusement surprise par cette appellation même si elle n'était qu'apparence, elle lui susurra en lui léchant lascivement la lèvre :

\- Je dors toujours nue parce que je me sens plus libre comme ça. Si tu as trop chaud, c'est que tu es trop habillé.

Ravie de voir un sourire naturel s'afficher sur son visage, elle l'embrassa à nouveau tout en lui déboutonnant son pantalon pour lui permettre de délivrer son érection de sa dernière barrière. Son amant entièrement à nu sur elle, Khai s'assit en étendant ses jambes droitement et le fit passer par-dessus avant de caresser sa verge avec douceur, couvrant en même temps son buste de baisers et son dos de caresses. Gémissant sous ces saveurs nouvelles qu'il n'avait jamais explorées avec sa défunte femme, Julian caressa la peau frissonnante et douce du cou de sa collègue.

\- Je n'avais plus éprouvé cette sensation depuis...

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux après les lui avoir détachés, pendant que l'autre se délectait du visage frémissant de Khai. Celle-ci acheva devant son silence :

\- Depuis la fois dans ton bureau.

\- Oui.

Malgré le plaisir ressenti grâce aux doigts fins de l'inspecteur, une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Dawes et interprétable d'une seule manière.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, Julian, tu es un excellent capitaine. Tyson ne cherchera plus à lutter contre toi s'il est seul et comme Stoddart est mort, tu n'as pas à te poser de questions. Je pense que si les personnes concernées te voient changer, elles changeront sans rien dire et tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- J'aimerai sincèrement ! avoua t-il.

Il releva le visage de la brune pour s'abaisser vers ses lèvres et les posséder, stoppant au passage la main qui le masturbait à l'en faire craquer. Il s'allongea à côté en allongeant Khai sur lui, chacun devant se maîtriser au moment où leur organes intimes se touchèrent, puis Julian la regarda intensément tout en caressant ses joues, ses lèvres et dégageant lentement une mèche brune devant ses yeux.

\- Tu es une femme magnifique, Khai. Quand je me souviens de celle que tu étais avant, je regrette vraiment de t'avoir pervertie et rendue comme moi.

Celle-ci se posa à califourchon sur son patron et unit sa bouche à la sienne pour un baiser plus gourmand que les premiers, exprimant plus fort son désir lorsqu'elle fit danser leurs langues. Son compliment l'avait séduite et même s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, Khai adorait rompre le rapport professionnel entre eux par un ardent contact charnel.

\- Je t'ai suivi de mon plein gré, capitaine.

Elle sentit Dawes poser ses mains sur ses seins et l'une d'elles changea de trajectoire pour descendre le long de son ventre. Il sourit en l'embrassant en la sentant gémir de ces caresses et glissa un doigt jusque dans son antre pour le détendre en jouant à l'intérieur. Les couinements de plaisir qu'elle qu'émit en cet instant l'hypnotisèrent et il fusionna avec ses yeux en lui saisissant la hanche de l'autre main pour accélérer ses mouvements de doigt... avant d'en insérer un autre. Prise d'un sursaut d'extase, elle se plaqua contre lui et s'agrippa à sa nuque.

\- Oh capitaine, tu me fais du bien...

Souriant en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, Julian se redressa en sentant Khai reprendre la masturbation sur lui, et chacun se faisant mutuellement plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, se léchant les lèvres et découvrant leurs corps avec plus de curiosité que leur première fois. En se séparant lentement, Khai garda les yeux fermés et plaqua son front dans le cou de l'homme en murmurant :

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça, Julian.

Son chef retira son doigt et à son grand plaisir, il serra son corps contre le sien en l'appuyant.

\- Moi aussi, je ne savais pas que ça me ferait autant de bien de me laisser aller de cette façon. J'aime être avec toi, je suis bien.

Il l'allongea sur le dos, à sa propre place et après avoir vérifié s'il le pouvait, Dawes s'empressa de saisir son érection pour la diriger vers le sanctuaire qu'il convoitait. Après l'avoir lentement pénétrée, il enfonça sa langue profondément dans la bouche de sa compagne pour sucer la sienne, goûtant au passage à un gémissement encore plus expressif que leur précédente fois. Khai passa les jambes derrière lui et Julian lui agrippa les cuisses. Il commença à frapper son point sensible en s'accaparant ses lèvres de façon rapide et sauvage. Ces chocs physiques lui provoquèrent un grognement qui ravit Khai par son agressivité, étant donné le silence dû à la tristesse dont il avait fait preuve leur première fois. Pour parfaire cette différence, Julian commença à la rudoyer de son sexe et l'intensité de leurs mouvements commença à s'accentuer. Son bonheur fut si grand qu'elle en demanda plus tout en le serrant contre elle en écartant les jambes au maximum. Elle lui mordit le cou et lui griffa le dos, commençant à perdre pied avec la réalité, mais des pas précipités se firent entendre à cet instant sans les faire descendre de leur nuage, trop adoucis par la moquette.

\- Salaud !

Khai eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux au son de cette voix. Quant à Julian, il était trop emporté par ses émotions pour s'en rendre compte, la chose accentuée alors qu'il avait la tête dans le cou de sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce que... NON ! hurla l'Asiatique.

Trop tard, Mendoza avait sauté sur le lit pour attraper Dawes par le cou et le bras droit, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se retourner. Il l'attira contre lui en le serrant à la gorge. Cette solide clé de bras changea radicalement l'humeur de son ancien patron, qui toussa en s'étouffant pendant que Khai voulait l'extirper de la prise du fugitif.

\- NICK !

La fureur de son ancien équipier avait apparemment grimpé en flèche.

\- Espèce de dégueulasse, vous allez trop loin cette fois.

\- NICK, ARRÊTE !

Le capitaine se débattit comme une bête, si bien qu'il réussit quasiment à renverser Nick.

\- Mendoza, lâche-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te dis de le lâcher.

Elle ne fut guère étonnée de voir Mendoza continuer à étouffer l'autre homme. Lui qui ne souhaitait que se venger, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là alors qu'il avait Dawes sous la main et elle dut insister d'une autre manière. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

CLAC

Cela s'avéra être une gifle peu marquante pour Mendoza qui avait enduré pire en prison, mais assez dure pour capter son attention. Voyant son ex-capitaine commencer à suffoquer, l'homme se retrouva hagard et la regarda pour lui demander de s'expliquer.

\- Mais tu es folle, il était bien en train de te...

\- Quoi ? Il ne me faisait rien de mal alors laisse-le tranquille.

Cette fois, la mine déconfite, Mendoza le libéra de sa prise sous la stupeur et Dawes reprit bruyamment sa respiration, toussant à en saliver sur sa main pendant que Khai le stabilisait par les épaules. Elle remarqua au même instant un grand tatouage dans son dos qu'elle n'avait pu voir plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une Vierge se tenant au devant d'une grande auréole. Sans s'y attarder, elle redressa le capitaine en maintenant sa tête.

\- Calme-toi, respire. Mais tu es fou, Mendoza !

Grimaçant, ce dernier commença à trembler et sa main armée menaça de laisser partir le coup de feu qui le démangeait.

\- Fou ? C'est moi qui suis fou ?

\- Et depuis quand connais-tu mon adresse ?

Grognant de rage alors qu'ils étaient censés s'unir contre Dawes, Nick s'emporta :

\- Attends, tu couches avec lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête alors que Tyson a dit qu'il avait essayé de te baiser ? Comme quoi il l'aura fait dans les deux sens, tu n'as rien dans le crâne. C'est quoi ton excuse après m'avoir fait évader si c'est pour t'envoyer celui que tu m'as promis d'aider à arrêter ?

Alors que Julian toussait encore en s'écroulant le front contre le lit, Khai murmura pour Nick avec un mélange de haine et de tristesse.

\- Je ne pourrai pas le faire. Je l'aime, je suis désolée.

Ébahi, Nick haussa les sourcils et regarda son ancien chef.

\- Les flics pourris sont incapables d'aimer, tu devrais le savoir comme lui. La mort de sa femme l'a transformé en bloc de glace, il est égoïste et n'aime personne. Je parie que tu n'es qu'un coup occasionnel et que tu n'es rien pour lui.

\- Mendoza, ce qu'il y a entre nous ne te regarde pas et je suis sûre que la mort de sa femme ne lui a pas fait perdre son humanité.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je foutais en prison ? Tu dis ça à un flic qui a passé trois ans en taule pour rien à cause de toi et que tu as fait évader ensuite. Tu sais où tu en es avec lui au moins ? Soit tu le laisses faire de toi sa chose dès qu'il en a envie, soit tu le fait couler avec moi comme tu l'as dit.

Il allait la forcer à se décider au moment où un murmure résonna.

\- "Sa chose" ? répéta la voix camouflée du chef.

Son souffle repris, il se retourna et se jeta sur Nick avec toute sa hargne mais Khai l'en empêcha au moment où l'arme se braqua au milieu de son front. Il resta sans bouger à fixer le canon, soufflant rapidement, et Nick perdit son sang-froid. Après avoir vu Julian recevoir un coup de canon à l'arcade gauche, elle s'interposa en suppliant son ex-coéquipier de baisser son arme. Ce dernier ne parvint pas à la comprendre. Il leva son arme en l'air en regardant le plafond lorsqu'elle se rassit, et souffla une remarque qu'il voulait faire à l'autre homme depuis une minute. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un contact visuel direct pour le voir.

\- Ça vous embêterait de vous couvrir, Dawes ? Au moins en bas... vous pourriez être un peu plus pudique.

Ce dernier qui essuyait le sang de son arcade, ramena la couverture vers lui et couvrit son organe génital pendant que sa collègue chercha à raisonner le jeune homme.

\- Réfléchis un peu, Mendoza. Reviens en arrière. On pourrait inventer une histoire, une sorte de complot qu'on aurait mis sur le dos de Kang ou d'un autre... on t'aurait réincorporé après avoir fabriqué des preuves qui auraient provoqué ton incarcération. On les aurait faites percer à jour et on aurait pu...

\- Tu y crois franchement, Minh Dao ?

Proposer cette manigance outrageante était une insulte pour Nick et elle le savait, cela n'allait en rien l'influencer à leur faire confiance. L'accepter aurait signifié pour lui être justement ce qu'il avait refusé d'être dès le début : un pourri. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus effacer ses sentiments pour Dawes et souhaitait revenir en arrière de tout son cœur, ne pas avoir trahi leur ami.

\- Vous m'avez sali aux yeux de tous, vous m'avez trahi. Avec tout le respect que j'avais pour vous, Dawes... tout ça parce que j'ai refusé de cracher sur mon insigne. À cause de vous, ma propre mère est morte en me prenant pour un criminel. Je n'ai même pas pu me défendre ni la voir.

Perdu dans sa colère, Mendoza se mit à jurer en clamant que personne dans cette ville n'était digne de confiance, et les menaça de les faire tomber tous les deux tôt ou tard. Les larmes aux yeux, il recula tout en surveillant chacun de leur mouvement. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à Khai malgré ce qu'il venait de découvrir mais il n'avait plus aucune confiance en elle, encore une fois. Elle essaya à nouveau de le convaincre avant qu'il ne disparaisse et ne réapparaisse plus tard, son arme dans le dos de Julian. Il refusa évidemment de l'écouter et pourtant, une voix en lui lui criait de rester pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- J'en ai marre d'être le trahi de l'histoire, vous me dégoûtez tous.

Malgré le fait que Dawes fit aussi une tentative au dernier moment, il leur tourna le dos. Après avoir regardé Nick déserter l'appartement en claquant la porte, l'ambiance retomba aussi lentement que l'adrénaline et l'Asiatique vit son capitaine se renfermer.

\- Il a raison à propos de nous.

Khai hésita à lui demander de poursuivre.

\- Comment ça ?

Julian s'efforça de parler en supportant son regard persistant.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais te rendre heureuse avec ma vie. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ma femme, je suis un pourri et toi tu... tu mérites mieux que ça, mieux que moi.

\- Julian...

Elle lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser, mais il sentit qu'elle allait forcément argumenter par la suite et l'empêcha de reprendre avant de devoir lui couper la parole.

\- J'ai mal. J'ai mal tout au fond de moi et je n'arrive même plus à pleurer quand je pense à Dani, tellement je suis devenu l'opposé de ce que j'étais avant. J'ai agi contre mon devoir et ça m'a retourné le cœur. La seule chose qui réussisse à me faire pleurer, c'est quand je réalise avec quelle facilité je fais du mal autour de moi. Mais ça au moins, je m'en suis aperçu depuis que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma part de lumière alors j'ai trop peur de te faire du mal.

Il commença à se relever mais son amante le retint avec douceur avant de le rasseoir en lui posant la main sur le cœur. Savourant les lents battements, elle lui prit une main pour la joindre à la sienne avant de sourire. Lui resta silencieux et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu vois, il ne s'est pas arrêté de battre pour autant. C'est pour ça que t'isoler du monde ne t'apportera que plus de douleur et tu deviendras encore pire. Tu te désintéresseras de tout et tout le monde, c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, bien sûr.

Khai reconnut la vérité lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, parce que moi non plus. Et quant au fait que tu ne sois pas l'homme qu'il me faut, j'ai mon mot à dire et même si je ne vais pas te forcer, je suis persuadée du contraire. Je regrette d'avoir mis Nick sur ta route, j'ignorais qu'il savait où je vivais.

\- On aurait fini par le croiser un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon.

Elle hocha la tête avant de plaquer son front contre le sien, et Julian lui passa les mains derrière la tête avant de demander pour être sûr :

\- Alors c'était vrai, tu m'aimes ?

\- Mille fois vrai, capitaine.

Julian vint se remettre sous le drap mais après avoir longuement embrassé Khai, il accueillit son corps fin sur ses cuisses pour mieux se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Oubliant Mendoza pour mettre le plaisir en avant, ils retrouvèrent vite leur sérénité précédente. Par simple sécurité et aussi pour leur intimité, Khai dut rompre leur chaleureuse étreinte pour aller verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Au moment où elle entendit le cliquetis du verrou, les bras de Julian vinrent l'enserrer par derrière et ses baisers envahirent son cou. Bien qu'ils préféraient le confort du lit, ils ne se retinrent de faire l'amour contre le mur qu'au moment où une personne passa dans le couloir avec un enfant trop bruyant. Ils écoutèrent et plaisantèrent sur le court chemin les ramenant à la chambre, mais une question vint les stopper.

\- Tu as déjà voulu avoir un enfant ?

Dawes sourit et repensa à son passé.

\- Pas au départ parce que vu mon boulot, j'avais peur de laisser Dani gérer toute seule un bébé. Mais quand je voyais à quel point elle les regardait dans la rue en s'imaginant leur tenir la main, j'ai fini par changer d'avis. On avait parlé d'adoption un soir, c'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne commence à se sentir mal.

\- Adoption ? répéta Khai.

Elle vit son capitaine baisser les yeux et lui passa un doigt sur les lèvres.

\- C'est d'en parler qui te froisse ?

\- On peut dire ça. Parce que si tu comptes en avoir un jour, ça ne pourra pas être avec moi. C'est à cause de moi qu'on ne pouvait pas en avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on peut reprocher à quelqu'un, homme ou femme. La stérilité ne se choisit pas et Dani avait l'air emballée par l'adoption. Si je t'aime, ce n'est pas pour avoir un bébé avec toi, Julian. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, sans oublier que je suis à fond dans mon boulot pour l'instant. Mais rien ne nous empêchera d'y penser un jour, si tu le veux bien.

Ils embrassèrent cette idée avant de se sauter sur les lèvres, Julian allongeant sa compagne en promenant les mains sur ses formes. Il fut heureux d'entendre les gémissements de Khai l'encourager à la prendre alors que son érection le bousculait et qu'il ne demandait qu'à les satisfaire tous les deux.

\- Mmm...

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- Alors viens en moi, capitaine.

Il la pénétra doucement et savoura le son de sa plainte de plaisir en noyant sa langue dans sa bouche. L'embrassant en commençant ses va-et-vient, Julian veilla à ce qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui, et il s'avéra que sa plus grande extase était de recevoir ses baisers en même temps que ses coups de reins. Elle lui murmura qu'être possédée entièrement l'avait toujours excitée, tout comme l'autre chose, qu'elle montra immédiatement à son amant. Ce dernier la sentit lui caresser les organes génitaux, de la verge aux testicules à chaque claquement de leurs corps et grogna d'excitation. Transporté, il la souleva avec force tout en la gardant empalée sur lui et les déplaça un peu contre le mur pour qu'elle s'appuie d'une main sur la tête de lit. Elle en profita pour lui refaire endurer son doux supplice et sa seconde main repartit explorer son entrejambe avec gourmandise.

\- Oh oui, touche-moi ! gémit-il.

Plus que ravie de satisfaire davantage l'homme qu'elle admirait et aimait, Khai continua pendant une minute et le sentit ralentir ses mouvements. Ce dernier en fit autant, pénétrant son vagin d'un doigt qui servit de deuxième source de bonheur mais la position se révéla inconfortable pour lui. Ils se rallongèrent et Khai se plaça au-dessus de lui avant de le chevaucher. De cette façon, elle vérifia la réaction de son capitaine qui n'avait pas de problème à être sexuellement dominé. Bien au contraire, il pouvait mieux parcourir son corps. Il la pencha autant que possible vers lui et l'embrassa voluptueusement tout en la sentant encore se mouvoir sur son sexe brûlant. Alors qu'ils se découvraient une véritable endurance partagée pour les rapports sexuels, elle lui chuchota vouloir essayer "quelques perversions" avec lui plus tard. Il répondit par un sourire malicieux prouvant qu'il était tout à fait partant.

\- Tout pour toi, ma belle.

Au moment où Julian ré-inversa leurs positions, ils sursautèrent.

_DRING_

Alors que cet appel dérangeait au plus haut point les policiers trop emportés, Khai ignora l'appel, puis agrippa ses hanches pour sentir son membre la posséder jusqu'en butée en excitant et ravageant son intérieur.

_DRING_

\- On s'en fiche, viens Julian.

\- Oui. Mmm... tu es si belle !

Les gémissements de Dawes ainsi que ses regards étaient tels qu'elle parvenait presque à en oublier ce téléphone. Presque !

_DRING_

Pestant contre celui ou celle qui allait verbalement le sentir passer, Minh Dao se focalisa sur les dernières secondes en écoutant son capitaine exprimer son plaisir contre sa langue tout en éjaculant en elle. Néanmoins, il continua ses coups en remarquant que recevoir son liquide séminal avait été le déclencheur suprême de l'excitation de Khai, puis il l'entendit le rejoindre dans la jouissance dans un cri aigu. S'arrêtant dans une overdose de gémissements, il retomba doucement la tête sur ses seins et les embrassa avant de la sentir le garder sur elle. Caressant ses cheveux collés par la sueur, Khai savoura sa respiration saccadée et sa hampe encore en elle, et qui avait permis de sentir le sperme s'écouler le long de son entrecuisse.

_DRING_

\- Il ou elle va y passer.

Riant, Julian lui apaisa l'humeur d'un seul regard. Un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait déjà contemplé. Pas n'importe où, sur le portrait où il se tenait serré contre Dani. Il était bel et bien heureux en cet instant et elle n'allait pas lui enlever ça. Elle était intérieurement décidée à faire en sorte que, même de là où elle était désormais, Dani soit fière de son mari.

Elle attendit volontairement et ne décrocha qu'après avoir embrassé Julian, qui se retira et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix qui les avait quittés il y a peu de temps.

-  _Ouai, c'est moi._

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se reprit en calmant sa respiration encore trop rapide, puis demanda pour être sûre de ne pas rêver :

\- Nick ?

Julian se redressa, attentif à ce qui suivrait et mettant le haut-parleur, Khai posa le téléphone entre eux.

_\- J'ai réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis avec Tyson et tu te doutes bien qu'il a gueulé aussi. On s'est parlés et on va y réfléchir. On était une équipe de quatre avant alors il faut d'abord que les médias se calment à propos de moi. Mais si vraiment il est sincère, il m'expliquera son plan parce que c'est le seul moyen pour moi de ne pas vivre caché toute ma vie. En somme, je n'ai pas le choix. Par contre, il faudra qu'on s'explique lui et moi._

Haussant les sourcils, le capitaine s'exclama :

\- Objection !

Khai leva le doigt et lui tapota la bouche avec.

\- Julian, c'est toi qui disais que tu regrettais ce qu'on a fait alors laisse-lui une chance. Je serai là, il ne tentera rien.

\- C'est lui qui ne m'en laissera pas une, de chance.

_\- Ah ça... à qui le dites-vous !_

\- Tais-toi, Mendoza. Vous allez vous serrer la main la prochaine fois et montrer que vous pouvez vous comporter comme des flics civilisés.

_\- Tu diras ça à Tyson, et je te souhaite bonne chance. Je raccroche, je rappellerai quand il faudra prévoir les arrangements._

\- Entendu, partenaire. Mais je compte sur toi, sur vous deux.

Elle avait regardé son amant en raccrochant et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses paroles, Julian hocha la tête.

Voilà ! Khai Minh Dao avait choisi son camp après avoir fait de Nick un fugitif. Par amour, elle avait refusé de laisser tomber Julian Dawes après tout ce qu'il avait fait et le soutiendrait alors que de leur côté, Nick et Tyson allaient se démener pour être réintégrés dans la société. Ils allaient dorénavant devoir garder la tête froide lorsqu'ils feraient face à celui qui les avait poignardés par derrière, s'ils voulaient retrouver leur honneur. Qui sait, peut-être le hasard allait-il bien faire les choses et empêcher des effusions de sang en forçant ces hommes à faire une trêve. Avec de la volonté, tout était possible.

**Fin.**


End file.
